phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Speed Demons
Speed Demons is the first in a series of chapter books based on Phineas and Ferb episodes, published on January 6, 2009. This book is a print adaptation of the episodes "The Fast and the Phineas" and "Rollercoaster". Publisher's Summaries Title Description Lazy summer days? Not for Phineas and Ferb. One day the duo fixes up their mom's car and takes it to the races. The next they build the world's craziest roller coaster! The neighborhood's not likely to be the same after this. But will Dr. Doofenshmirtz plan to reverse the spin of the earth with a magnet trained at the eastern seaboard succeed and ruin things for everyone? Back Cover Summary Vrooom! It's summer vacation for Phineas and Ferb, and they have a lot to do! First, they fix up their mom's car and enter the Swamp Oil 500 at the speedway. Then, they build a wild roller coaster with more surprises than you can imagine—including snakes! With all this racing around, who has time to be bored? Doofenshmirtz quote: "Ah, Perry the Platypus. You're just in time to witness my Deflatanator Ray!" Book Details Speed Demons is a near word-for-word adaptation of the episodes "The Fast and the Phineas" and "Rollercoaster", presented as Part One and Part Two. The book makes the transition from Part One to Part Two with the simple phrase, "It was another beautiful summer day". Differences between the book and the episodes as broadcast are noted below. In general, most of the differences are that of timing, where an event is described as happening at a slightly different time (usually before) than when it happened in the episode, though some lines are missing from the episode. Each page typically has a picture from the episode that helps the reader visualize what is being described. The picture is a halftone screenshot from the episode (taken from the wide format originals), cropped into custom shapes such as rectangles with cut-out corners or elipses. Each chapter includes a picture of Phineas and Ferb at the beginning of the chapter, and Perry's image appears next to each page number. Published by Disney Press. $4.99 U.S., $5.99 Canadian. Gallery Image:Speed Demons chapter opener 1.jpg|Chapter opener image for Part One Image:Speed Demons chapter opener 2.jpg|Chapter opener image for Part Two Image:Speed Demons picture 1.jpg|one of the images used for Part One Image:Speed Demons picture 2.jpg|one of the images used for Part Two Image:Speed Demons back cover.jpg|Back cover Background Information * The pictures are from the wide format originals. The series as broadcast on Disney Channel and Disney XD, as well as the DVDs, are in standard 4:3 format. * Gretchen is specifically named as the Fireside Girl who asks about the engine. In the episodes, this information had to be pieced together from the credits of two episodes. * The songs are described in general terms, rather than specifics. (For example, no lyrics are transcribed.) * Part One provides general info about Ferb being from England. * Part Two provides more info on Ferb, and provides a transition between the two halves that does not require that "Rollercoaster" be covered first, even though it is the pilot episode. * Publisher's series description: "Phineas and Ferb know that with only one hundred and four days of summer vacation, you've got to make every one count! Whether they're building a rocket or discovering an ancient mummy, they're dedicated to making each mind-numbing rotation of the earth into something really special. While their sister Candace tries fruitlessly to reveal their crazy endeavors to their mom and Perry the Platypus is saving the world from the dangerous Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phineas and Ferb are filling their days with one adventure after another." Differences between the book and the episodes Most timing differences, where an event occurs in the book a few moments before when it does in the episode, will not be noted here. Part One (The Fast and the Phineas) * Missing line: "What is that wonderful noise?" * New incident: Stacy spilling grape juice on Linda's sweater. * Vivian's greeting to Candace is slightly shorter. * Missing line: the announcers discussing if the boys are too young. * New info: provides explanation of why Candace didn't have her cell phone at the race. * Missing line: "That way, if anybody wants anything flated, they will have to talk to me." * Changed: the photographer hands Candace the first picture, instead of Candace just grabbing the nearest picture. * Missing line: "Let's open it up and see what this puppy can do." * Shortened line: (Listen to those fools), "as they worship their candy-colored race car men." * Difference: the DEI blimp explodes instead of continuing to deflate. * Missing line: "Deal me back in, Viv." * Missing line: "'I'm busy with my bridge game, Candace'?" * Changed: the car doesn't fly as high as it does in the episode. * Missing line: "I got to admit, I thought you were exaggerating, but this is really something worth getting excited about." * New scene: Candace's determination that the boys won't get away with this. Part Two (Rollercoaster) * Missing line: "You did tell them I'm in charge?" * Missing line: "Down, down, down! D-O-W-N, down!" * Missing line: "Down, I say" is replaced by Candace mumbling to herself. * Visual continuity problem: the book describes upcoming sections of the rollercoaster that could not yet be seen from the boys' backyard. * Changed dialoge: the reaction to the A-A-A-A section of the coaster was changed from "aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah" to "Ahh-ohh ahh-ohh ahh-ooh". * Changed: Perry makes use of the Magnetism Magnifier's ray instead of bouncing it off an overhead cable. * Missing line: "Nice hat, Isabella." * Missing scene: the coaster cars get caught on the jet's tail. * Changed: Candace gives up and follows her mother instead of mom pulling Candace back into the house. * Missing lines: what Phineas and Ferb will do tomorrow. * Missing lines: surrounding Ferb burping. * Missing lines: Phineas and Ferb discussing about Perry laying an egg External Links * Disney Books Excerpts of copyrighted sources are included for review purposes only, without any intention of infringement. Category:Books Category:Real World Articles